Dark Hunters or Just Hunters
by Scififan33
Summary: AU. Possible Wincest, not sure yet. In 1861 two brothers helped Samuel Colt seal the gate to Hell at a cost. A year later the deal came due but something happened. In 2001 in New York City a Dark-Hunter sees something impossible.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own SPN or Dark Hunter._

**Prologue**

_May 2__nd__, 1861_

"Where the hell is he?" Dean snarled as he plunged his blade into another demon, making it howl in pain as the blessed blade ripped into its host's flesh, the wound sizzling from the holy water covering the blade.

"He'll be here!" His brother answered as he ducked and then punched a demon.

"Well he better get here soon!"

"Looking for me?" Samuel Colt called, getting a glare from the older brother.

"About time you got here." Dean growled as he dodged a blow.

"We need to shut the gates! Many more and they'll be able to break the trap." Sammy yelled before yelping as he went down.

"SAM!" Dean yelled in terror but his brother was soon back on his feet.

"I'm fine!" Sam yelled, one hand clutching his ribs. He was pretty sure at least one was cracked, maybe even broken but there was no time to stop and check. They had to close those Gates! The three of them fought on towards the Gates, having no choice but to leave the fallen fighters behind. They were all that was left of the group of ten hunters who had gathered to stop what was happening. Eventually they made it and the brothers guarded Samuel's back as he went to work using the Colt to lock the Gates and seal Hell away. Finally they clicked shut and all three went back to stopping those that had already escaped.

"Did we actually survive that?" Dean asked in disbelief and Sam chuckled before holding his ribs again.

"It looks AH!" Sam screamed in agony.

"SAM!" Dean screamed even as Samuel aimed and took out the demon that had just stabbed Sam in the back. "NO!" Dean rushed to Sam, catching him as his legs buckled. "Sam? Come on Sammy, look at me." Dean pleaded, holding Sam up even as his head lolled, eyes fluttering weakly. "Don't you dare do this Sam, you stay with me." He begged as his brother sagged in his hold.

Samuel knelt down and ripped the back of Sam's shirt open to see the wound only to stare in horror as thick red blood poured out of Sam's back. He punched up the torn shirt and pressed it to the wound knowing it would do no good. Even with a doctor handy Sam would die.

Dean held Sam up as best he could, one hand cupping his face gently. "Come on little brother, look at me." He pleaded desperately. Sam's eyes rolled, unfocused and he coughed, blood leaking from between his lips. "No Sammy, don't do this." He'd already had to burn their Dad, how could he face having to do the same to his baby brother. "Please Sam." Sam's lips parted as if trying to speak but then to Dean's horror he went utterly still. "No, no, no. Sam?" His hand trembled as he felt at Sam's throat for a pulse but there was nothing. "SAM!"

* * *

Dean fought not to scream as sharp fangs dug into his skin through even his tough leather coat. One arm was raised, protecting his throat even as he tried to see Sam. For one year he had had his brother back. He'd known this was coming but nothing could have prepared him for the fear and pain as the Hounds bore down on him. He knew the demon controlling them was near, keeping Sam from coming to his aide though what he could do Dean didn't know. Was the last year really worth what was coming? To eventually end up a demon? He didn't want that, better the oblivion of total destruction than to become what he hated. His mind, heart and soul cried out desperately for help and to his surprise he was answered.

Sam cried out in horror as the room suddenly flared with light and then blinked dazedly as he nearly fell to his knees, the force holding him back gone. He looked around in confusion, the demon lay on the ground, dead and all that seemed to be left of the hounds were furrows in the old wooden floor. He looked around widely for his brother but all that was left of Dean was a cooling puddle of blood on the floor. "NO!" Sam screamed in grief and rage, eyes flashing briefly with power.

* * *

_May 2__nd__, 2001_

Dean stood on the street corner, black eyes searching for his prey. Spotting two he smirked and slipped into the crowd, following them even as they tracked some pretty young women through the New York streets. The city had changed so much since his family had passed through when he was a child but it had been home for the last ten years, it was easy to disappear in such a big city, to be invisible. And that was what he was, had been for the last one hundred and forty odd years, invisible. Living amongst humanity and yet never a part of it, always alone. He had chosen this life but if he had known then…was this really any better than the fate that had originally awaited him? He'd still never seen his brother again. He dropped a hand down to the silenced gun he carried and smiled wistfully.

'Happy Birthday little brother.' He thought as he put a bullet through the first Daimon's heart, killing it instantly.

_TBC…._


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_So far Wincest is winning the poll on ffnet. _

**Chapter 1**

_June 2001_

The powerful black bike pulled into the parking lot and its passenger quickly got off, removing her helmet to free long blond hair. The rider watched from behind sunglasses, chuckling softly at her reaction. It was always the same and always amused him but it was easier for her to ride behind him than to get a car for herself. Then again he knew she would be leaving him soon, they always did. In the last two years he had taught her everything he could so that she would be able to make it as a hunter. Sometimes he felt guilty about it but she had practically begged him to train her after he had saved her from the demon that had come very close to killing her. Jess was something else, she had stayed with him longer than most he trained and it had felt good to be needed, to have someone there when things got bad. He sighed and got off his bike, grabbing the saddle bags. She had already gone into reception to get them a room. He looked around the darkening streets curiously, he hadn't been to New York in….almost fifty years now. Things had changed in that time, new buildings and someone had obviously tried to clean the city up, but in many ways the place still felt the same.

"Oi Sam! Stop daydreaming and get a move on!" Jess yelled, holding up the room key. He nodded and followed, removing his sunglasses once they were inside. Jess never flinched from his eyes anymore, not like strangers. The odd yellow shade put most people off so he wore sunglasses whenever possible to hide them. He put their gear down even as Jess collapsed onto the bed farthest from the door and sighed in relief. They had been pushing it a bit to get to the city and he felt a flash of guilt over how tired she looked. Sometimes he forgot she was more fragile than he was. "Loose the guilty look and go grab as some dinner." She ordered imperiously and he mock bowed.

"Yes Mistress." He teased and she threw a pillow at him even as he left the room and walked towards the nearest diner. He ordered her usual and a burger for himself before sitting down to wait. Being back in New York made him remember and he didn't like remembering. He remembered seeing the city for the first time from the wagon his Dad had been driving when he was six. They'd gone through again when he was fifteen, arriving by train that time. Then there had been the year….the year Dean had died. For some reason Dean had wanted to see the city one last time so they had gone, this time on horseback and had stayed at a nicer place than usual. It had been fun and he figured that was why Dean had wanted to go, some last good memories without hunting before eternity in hell. Fifty years ago Sam had driven into the city for the first time since Dean's death and had nearly had an emotional breakdown but he had managed to handle the ghost he was there for before fleeing. This time…it didn't hurt as much. Was he finally getting over Dean's loss?

Maybe he was, didn't mean he could give Jess what he knew she wanted from him, she was a friend, a little sister even but she could never be his lover. He wasn't a monk, he had sex occasionally but never with a hunting companion or friend. He would never put someone he cared about in that sort of danger. He knew the sort of price that was on his head and while there were few brave enough to try for it all it would take was one lucky shot.

Dean's death had broken him, destroyed the tight hold he had kept on his humanity ever since he had worked out he was different. He'd torn through every demon he could find for months before finally collapsing. None of them had given him any information on Dean and he hated it. Oh he could go to hell and search but that would take opening a certain gate and he had sworn to Samuel he would never do that, he had sworn in blood so actually he couldn't do it. Besides once he was in hell there was no easy way back out and by now….he knew the time difference, Dean had been down there for centuries, maybe even longer. There was no way he could have held out so long. After he'd recovered he'd started hunting again and to his surprise he soon had the respect of other hunters and not just because of his Dad's name. Now he was a legend to them, respected and looked up to despite the fact he wasn't totally human. The fact he fought his heritage and protected people had helped gain that respect. Sure every now and then there was a fanatic among hunters who killed anything not human and saw Sam as the ultimate target. But none of them knew how to kill him and the other hunters always helped take them down, they brought too much attention from law enforcement. It was part of why Sam never had the same partner for more than a year or so, it put a bigger target on their back and most started to get…weird about him, either almost worshipful or scared. So at least Jess wanting his body was a different response.

Once they got these demons he would send her on her way, maybe to the Roadhouse to see Ellen about a new hunting partner. He would hunt alone for a while before hooking up with someone else. Maybe he'd head home to Kansas for a while, have a vacation for a few weeks or months.

* * *

Sam glanced at Jess who nodded and headed around the back of the building, the blade Sam had made her for killing demons in one hand and a bottle of holy water in the other. Sam slipped the Colt out from beneath his jacket and took a deep breath, feeling his powers surge in anticipation of a fight. Samuel had left the gun to him when he died, figuring Sam was the best person to keep it safe. He could feel the demons inside the building as well as the humans they were holding inside. He touched Jess' mind gently and they moved, slipping inside, Jess looking for the hostages and Sam moving to take care of the demons.

"Winchester!" One screamed even as it died, leaving the meat suite it was using to crumple lifelessly to the floor. Sam hated it when he was too late to save the poor person, then again many never recovered from being possessed. But now they all knew he was there, so much for sneaking. After that it became an all-out fight and he didn't have time to worry about the people the demons were possessing as they did their best to kill him. In the end they failed, just like they always did although he did have a nice gash down his arm. He could feel that he was the last living being inside so he quickly left, wishing he could burn the place down but the area was too built up, last thing he needed was to burn down half of New York. He quickly headed back towards the motel, needing to clean up since he had blood on him plus he needed to clean out the wound. Sure it would be healed by tomorrow but it was always safer to clean and cover it. By now Jess should be back unless she had to take anyone to the hospital. At least in the deepening darkness of night no one would notice the blood on his clothes.

Dean glanced across the street as the scent of blood reached him. A tall young man was walking in the opposite direction and Dean hesitated. He wasn't walking like he was injured but that scent was sure to attract Daimon's soon. There was something about him though….Sam, he looked like Sam. Well if his little brother had lived in a time when biker leather had existed. He swallowed hard, he even had the same colour hair and body build. But it couldn't be Sam; he was long dead and burnt. He shook his head and saw the guy walk into a motel room where he'd be safe enough so he kept on moving.

* * *

Jess slumped in her seat, staring miserably at the fading city. Why had Sam sent her away? They had a good thing going, didn't they? She really liked him, she didn't care that he wasn't fully human. He had saved her, taught her how to survive anything that came for her and now he was sending her off to the Roadhouse. It just wasn't fair.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 2**

Sam felt…lost. For the first time in two years he was alone again. Sure he was used to it but he had gotten used to having Jess around, she was a lot of fun and an eager student. Now he wasn't sure what to do next. Going home to Kansas was an option, he had managed to scrape enough money together to buy back the family home about sixty years back, the place had changed a bit and had been rundown but he had been fixing it up every time he visited, soon it would be done. But he didn't really feel like being so isolated at the moment. He'd started wandering the city at night, hoping to run into a hunt but so far nothing. Of course as soon as he thought that he heard a cry of pain from the alley ahead. He couldn't feel any demons but that didn't mean there was no supernatural threat ahead. He slipped into the shadows at the mouth of the alley and took a look.

He found a group of blonde men surrounding another figure that was done on the ground. The men may not be demons but there was no way they were human either. Sam had nothing against non-humans unless they began hurting others. Sam lashed out telekinetically, sending them flying away from their target even as he pulled the Colt and aimed, putting a bullet through each man's heart. Seeing them turn to dust was a bit of a surprise but Sam shrugged it off and moved to their victim only to freeze in shock as he stared down at the unconscious man. It was impossible, it just couldn't be. And yet he looked exactly like him, down to the amulet Dean had worn ever since he had given it to his big brother one Christmas. But Dean was dead; his soul by now twisted and mutilated into a demon….so how could his body be here? Then again he had never found his brothers body, had it been taken into hell as well so that Dean could use it once turned? But he still couldn't sense a demon so there was only one way to find out. Sam knelt down and quickly checked him over for injuries, ripping his shirt up to bandage the bleeding wounds before picking him up and carrying him back to his motel.

* * *

Dean was very surprised to actually wake up. He had expected to die and become a Shade after all. He'd made a stupid mistake and had fully expected to pay for it for eternity. He knew he wasn't in the alley since he could feel a mattress underneath him but it wasn't his so that ruled out Ash coming to his rescue. Not that he had much to do with him since his initial training. So how had he escaped both death and that alley? Ever so carefully he cracked an eye open to find himself in a cheap motel, that didn't tell him much. From the glance he got at some clothes he assumed the occupant was male which could be bad, good Samaritans were rather rare these days. And he was stuck for the day since he could feel the sun behind the curtains which were thankfully closed. Dean slowly pushed himself up so that he was sitting, grateful that his injuries had healed while he slept. He could hear water running nearby and assumed that meant his saviour was showering. He got up off the bed and moved towards the second bed where a bag rested, looking inside quickly. The amount of weapons inside brought back memories of being a mortal hunter. But then he stared in shock as he opened the wallet and found the driver's license. It couldn't be….and yet there was his brothers' face and name staring up at him.

"Christo." A familiar voice called and Dean froze. "So who and what are you?" The still familiar voice demanded and Dean swallowed. This was breaking every rule he had been taught, no contact was allowed with anyone from his human life and yet….how could Sam still be alive? "You gonna answer me, or even look at me?"

Dean took a deep breath and put the wallet down before turning to find Sam standing across the room in just a towel, his hair still dripping from his shower. His little brother had changed since the last time he saw him, he'd put on more muscle and had new scars to add to his collection. The most startling and worrying change was his eyes, gone was the beloved hazel and instead he found himself looking into yellow. "Sam?" he received a nod in answer. "This is impossible….you should be dead."

"Like you can comment. Last time I saw you was when you were a hellhounds chew toy and then nothing, no body, just a room with a pool of blood and a dead demon." Sam snapped back at him. He as on edge, unsure how to react to Dean alive in front of him. Though a Dean with black eyes, not demonic black just black.

Dean started at the answer and its delivery but despite the different colour he could still read Sam's eyes. Sam was reacting out of fear, confusion and deeply buried hope. "I'm sorry Sammy." He whispered and Sam jerked back half a step. "I never wanted to leave you but it was the only way."

"I thought you were dead, all this time and you never tried to find me."

"I wanted to but I couldn't. I shouldn't be here, it's breaking every rule there is to see you, talk to you. How are you alive?"

"You were dead Dean, I had nothing, no one left. I broke. I know you had your suspicions for years Dean; they turned out to be correct." Was the stiff answer and Dean closed his eyes. He had hoped that Sam would be able to live a normal life after Artemis took him; he hadn't wanted this for his little brother. He opened his eyes and took a step towards him, when Sam didn't back away he moved closer until he could pull Sam into a hug. Sam was rigid in his arms until he suddenly slumped in his hold, hands coming up to clutch at Dean. "You left me." Sam choked out, trembling.

"I'm sorry Sammy, I'm so sorry." Dean whispered, fighting the urge to cry. He had thought he would live for eternity without ever seeing his brother again and yet here he was. Dean shifted back to the bed and sat down, pulling Sam with him. For the first time since becoming a Dark Hunter he felt utterly content.

* * *

Dean ran his hand over the leather seat and then turned to grin at his brother. "Very nice Sammy."

"Thanks." He tossed Dean the helmet and he rolled his eyes but put it on.

"Where's yours?" He asked as Sam slipped his sunglasses on despite the darkness.

"Don't need it. I told you, nothing seems to kill me anymore."

"Crashing must still hurt though."

"Haven't crashed….ever. Now get on will you?"

"Alright." Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and then they were off. Sam easily navigated the city streets until finally pulling up in front of Dean's building.

"Whoa."

"Comes with the job." Dean shrugged as he pointed out the visitor parking. Sam parked and they headed inside and then up to the twentieth floor where Dean's apartment was. Sam felt decidedly out of place in the luxurious place. He put his bags down and looked around the room. His whole motel room could easily fit inside just this one room! "Guestroom is the second door on the left, make yourself at home and I'll cook some dinner." Dean told him and Sam nodded. The room was very nice with a massive bed and thick curtains. He put his things on the bed and took his boots off. He then headed back out to the main room and kitchen, sitting down at the breakfast bar to watch Dean cook.

"Since when can you cook?"

"Had to learn, it took a while." Dean grinned and Sam laughed. It was strange, they had been apart so long and yet it felt so natural being together again.

"Dean…will my being here get you in trouble?" He asked and Dean sighed.

"Maybe." He admitted, he would not lie to Sam. No more lying or hiding things for either of them. "Ash will probably be okay with it but our…boss? She can be a real bitch about things. If she finds out and doesn't like it she'll take it out on you." He warned and Sam shrugged. Danger he was used to, as long as Dean wasn't hurt because of him.

_TBC…._


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine.__Check my profile for a poll for Past and Future Happiness_

**Chapter 3**

Dean opened the bedroom door and smiled when he saw Sam sprawled on the bed, fast asleep. They'd been up for hours just talking and while Sam could stay up all night Dean had insisted he get some sleep. Technically he should be out making his rounds but while his wounds had healed as he slept he still ached and knew better than to take such risks anymore. So he moved about quietly, not wanting to disturb Sam's sleep. He turned the TV on quietly and then sat down to care for his weapons. It was amusing that while they both carried arsenals they were rather different, Dean's consisted solely of blades while from what he had seen Sam's tended towards guns and the odd knife. Cleaning and caring for his weapons was one of the few things he still did from when he was human and it was a good way to calm down and think. Having Sam here was a big risk, he doubted Ash would do anything but Artemis? She was too possessive of them and Dean's first loyalty would always be to his brother. Dean closed his eyes and sighed, there was only one way out, to regain his soul. He knew it could be done, that every now and again a Dark Hunter would go free but it was rare and incredibly risky, trust the wrong person and end up a Shade for eternity. There was only one person he would ever trust that much and he was asleep in Dean's guestroom. But that was the problem, if Sam helped him get his soul back he would be mortal again. Sam didn't look a day older than he had when Dean had died which generally meant immortal. Could he ask his brother to help him become mortal again, knowing that it meant Sam would one day have to bury him?

"Stop worrying so much." Sam's voice behind him nearly made him jump but he twisted around to see Sam standing in the hallway, hair messed from sleep and eyes half closed.

"Thought you were sleeping."

"Was but I could feel you being all worried and nervous." Sam shrugged and moved to slump in the armchair.

"You could feel…..just what can you do now Sammy?"

Sam looked away at the windows, biting at his lip. He could do a lot of things now, his powers seemed to grow every time he needed them too and it scared him. It felt like every year he was becoming a bit less human. He didn't know what Dean was now but how could he tell him everything? He blinked as he a hand landed on his thigh and found Dean kneeling in front of him.

"No matter what Sam, you will always be my brother. You could be Lucifer himself and I wouldn't care as long as you were still you where it counts." Dean swore and Sam swallowed hard. Sam stared at Dean to try and tell if he was telling the truth before finally nodding slightly.

"I can sense demons and exorcise them with my mind. I'm telekinetic and I still see stuff sometimes, um I'm stronger and faster than I was plus the whole nothing anyone's tried has managed to kill me. I can feel strong emotions from people, not just demons and stuff and sometimes I can make people do what I tell them but that doesn't always work." Sam admitted softly and Dean nodded, gently squeezing the leg his still had his hand on.

"Pretty impressive Sammy. Any downsides other than the whole eye colour change?"

"Holy water doesn't burn but it sort of itches." He answered shakily.

"Well there's none here." Dean assured him, knowing Sam would think any sort of reaction to the liquid made him evil.

Sam nodded and bit his lip, staring at Dean. Other than the eyes there didn't really seem to be anything different about his brother but there probably was. "Dean? Um….."

Dean sighed, he knew what Sam wanted to ask. The question was could he tell him? What would Sam think if he knew what Dean had done in his fear and pain? He looked at Sam and saw the concern in his eyes and then nodded. "I'm a Dark Hunter now Sam. I…I'm not human, don't even have a soul anymore." He admitted and watched as Sam's eyes went wide in shock.

No soul? How was that possible? He'd come across foul creatures with no soul before but Dean was nothing like those things. "How?"

"The hounds…I was terrified and in so much pain. And I knew she was going to kill you once done with me, I could see it in her eyes. I couldn't let you die. The she was there, Artemis. She offered my Lilith's death in exchange for my soul and eternal servitude to her cause. I…I said yes. The next thing I knew my wounds were gone and I killed Lilith. Then I was in a field and it was night time, that's where I met the man I call my boss. He trained me and eventually set me up to work on my own." Dean smiled sadly. "That day with you was the last time I saw daylight. Artemis is goddess of the moon after all."

Sam was frozen in shock. Dean had sold his soul to a pagan goddess? He'd read enough mythology to know that was beyond dangerous and stupid but considering the circumstances he couldn't blame him. Poor Dean having not seen the day for so long. He reached out and squeezed Dean's hand, feeling his pulse through warm skin. Even without his soul Dean was alive. "So servitude and job?"

"Protecting humanity from Daimons, cursed descendants of Apollo who literally eat human souls."

"Are they blonde and tall?"

Dean nodded. "You took out the ones who knocked me out?"

"The Colt works on them, bullet through the heart each since I could feel they weren't human."

"Through the heart or taking off the head is the way to kill them, or fire. They can't be in sunlight either and have fangs."

"Fangs? Sound more like vampires."

"Yeah, most Dark Hunters think they're where the myths came from."

"They don't know about actual vampires?" Sam asked in disbelief and Dean nodded.

"The two worlds don't really mix."

"Weird. Then again it sounds like you lot almost fit the myth too."

Dean winced but then opened his mouth to reveal his usually carefully hidden fangs. He closed his mouth again and shrugged. "Not that they get used. Apparently we can drink blood but it's against the rules. Though I've heard the Hunter in Alaska does it. I never have."

"Anything else?"

"Well….you're not the only one with powers. I can pull this trick with mist in order to hide since humans aren't meant to know about us or Daimons. Standard faster and stronger deal with weakness to fire and sunlight plus decapitation. I heal fast, especially if I sleep."

"I noticed that at the motel." Sam hid a yawn and Dean nodded, he was beginning to feel tired too and when the timer had the shutters sealing he realised why though Sam jumped slightly. "They're on a timer so I don't accidentally fry myself."

"Smart. So I guess we should both get some more sleep. See you tonight?"

"I'll have to head out half an hour after sunset."

"I'll be up by then." Sam promised before getting up and going back to bed.

_TBC…._


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

Sam stretched as he woke, it was so nice to sleep in a bed that wasn't suspect for cleanliness. A glance at the clock showed that it was about an hour till sunset so he got up and headed for the shower to wash up and wake up fully. Then he headed for the kitchen, stomach growling. He heard the shower start up again and knew Dean was up as well so he got to work making 'breakfast' for them both. He was just plating up when Dean emerged dressed in black jeans and with a towel over his shoulders, hair still wet. "Morning…well evening." Sam greeted and Dean slashed him a grin.

"Morning Sammy. This looks good."

"Thanks." They sat down at the table to eat. "So you're working tonight?"

"Yeah, got to get back to my patrols. I can't take too many nights off, last night can be excused since I was still stiff."

"So what exactly do you do?" Sam wanted to know so he could help.

"I patrol a section of the city and keep an eye out for Daimon's. When I find them I kill them." He answered, it was very simple. "And no you can't come, it's too dangerous. I know you are pretty indestructible but let's not test getting your soul sucked out. Plus it will raise the chances of Artemis becoming aware you're here."

"Alright. But we're exchanging numbers so if you run into trouble you call, or if you get bored. There's always something to hunt in New York so I'll start looking for a haunting or something." Sam ordered and Dean nodded.

"Okay. You can call me too if you're bored." Dean grabbed his phone and opened his contacts so Sam did the same. Dean finished his food and then went to finish dressing and grab his gear. Sam watched as Dean strapped on some weapons and then slipped a jacket on to hide them.

"How do you never get arrested?' Sam asked curiously and Dean grinned.

"I charm the cops out of it."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Happy hunting."

"You too."

* * *

Dean walked through the crowds, small device in hand to scan for Daimons even as he searched with his eyes. After the ambush the other night he was being extra careful, he couldn't expect Sam to always show up to save him. He wanted to be back at the apartment with Sam, catching up on everything they had missed but he knew his duty. He had made a bargain and he would obey the terms. His phone rang and he slipped his earpiece in. "Hey Sammy."

"Hey Dean, how's it going?"

"Boring. Not a Daimon in sight."

"Poor you. I rang to tell you I'm headed out. Found a haunting that needs taking care of."

"Okay, watch your back."

"Always." Sam promised. "I'll even call you once I'm done."

"Okay. Bye."

* * *

Acheron walked the streets of New York, looking for one of his younger hunters. He felt bad for not checking in on him more since he finished his training. Dean was just so self-efficient that it was easy to overlook him and he felt bad about it. So while he had some spare time he figured he needed to check in and make sure he was alright. Dean wasn't in his apartment but since it was night time he assumed he was patrolling. So he was walking the streets of New York, taking in the sights while looking for him. Two hours later he spotted him lounging in an outdoor café, eyes casually scanning the crowds for targets even as he sipped at a drink. What was surprising was the even taller figure slumped in the seat opposite him, sunglasses perched on his nose even as he nibbled at some sort of pastry and apparently watched the people behind Dean. There was something more…worn about him than Dean, and it wasn't just his clothes. And when Ash looked closer he realised the young man wasn't exactly human either, he wasn't a were-hunter, Dark Hunter or anything else like that. There was a darkness in him and Ash realised he was at least part demon but his humanity was stronger than that darkness.

"Come on Sammy, I'm hungry." Ash heard Dean's playful tone and was shocked. He had never heard anything but sadness or anger in his voice before.

"Mine Dean, order your own. I haven't eaten since we left this evening."

"Fine. So how did the haunting go?"

"Easy. She just wanted to say goodbye to her family but wasn't getting through. She moved on easily enough, no fight or anything."

"Fun, at least you've had some action. Tonight's been a bust for me."

"Poor Dean." Sammy teased back.

Ash just watched in shock, it couldn't be, could it? One of the few things he knew about Dean's mortal life was that he had a younger brother names Sam. But that Sam should be long dead. Just what was going on?

Dean looked over and then froze. "Damn it."

"Dean?" Sam asked in alarm.

"Boss is across the street looking directly at us." He answered.

"What do we do?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Dean admitted, watching as Acheron crossed the road towards them. Dean nodded at Acheron as he approached. "Acheron." He greeted calmly despite the worry he was feeling.

"Hello Dean. And this is?"

Sam took in Dean's 'boss'. He was incredibly tall and very attractive and apparently shared Sam's liking for sunglasses. He was also dressed like some sort of biker. Sam could also feel the power radiating off the man without him even trying, it was….intoxicating. Sam slammed up every shield he had in order to ignore it. He may have actually found someone who could kill him and he didn't know if that scared or comforted him. "Samuel Winchester." He introduced himself calmly, able to feel hidden eyes studying him just like he had studied Acheron.

"You should be years dead." Acheron pointed out and Sam shrugged.

"So should Dean and by the feel of it so should you." He pointed out.

"Sam saved me from a bunch of Daimons that got the upper hand the other night. Until then we each thought the other was dead."

"If you're worried about my interfering with Dean's work I'm not. I do my own jobs and Dean does his patrols for you."

"And your jobs are what?" He pulled up a chair to bring less attention to them.

"Hunting things. Ghosts, demons, anything that's hurting people." Sam answered. "The family business."

Acheron looked over at Dean in surprise. "That explains why very little seemed to surprise you." Dean just nodded.

"I was being ripped apart by hellhounds when Artemis came. She didn't tell you?"

"No, she didn't say much about you actually." He looked between the brothers and sighed. It looked like he would be shielding them from Artemis. Having just found each other he couldn't tear siblings apart, not after the mess his own had become so long ago. "Alright. Just be careful." He warned them.

"Thank you." Dean told him and Acheron nodded.

"If Artemis finds out she will try to kill at least Sam, if not both of you. I will do everything I can to shield you, you are one of my men Dean. But you will have to be very careful who sees you together."

"Understood. Why are you here, is there a problem?"

"No. I haven't checked on you in years and realised I should." Acheron admitted and Dean shrugged.

"I've always been good at watching out for myself Acheron, don't worry about it."

"I will check in with you more frequently, even if just by phone." Ash told him and then nodded at Sam. "Nice to meet you." With that he was gone in the crowd and the brothers relaxed.

"Well that went better than I thought." Dean muttered, stealing some of Sam's pastry.

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 5**

It was very easy for them to fall into a rhythm living together in Dean's apartment. Sam had basically claimed a territory covering up to two days travel around New York City to keep other hunters away and ensure he had enough work to keep him from getting bored. He'd heard from Ellen, Jess had arrived safely and was pretty much sulking over his sending her away. But she was getting on with Jo which was good, she'd had a crush on him years ago and could help Jess get over it. It was a little odd having a stable 'home', he hadn't had one since he was a baby after all but it was nice to know he had somewhere to come back to after every hunt. And when he left the city Dean always made sure he had a home cooked meal when he got back.

Things had become more relaxed since Dean's boss had seen them and agreed to Sam staying which was good. The only worry left was if Artemis found out. Sam wasn't sure if she could do anything to him but Dean? Dean had finally admitted what would happen if he was killed and it made Sam feel sick to know Dean could be condemned to an eternity like that. It was worse than hell!

* * *

Sam slipped through the trees, the darkness no trouble at all to supernatural vision as he hunter. This one was smarter than most which was rather curious but he had finally pinned down the werewolf's identity. Now he was out in the middle of nowhere hunting the bastard down to stop him killing again. In the last five months he had killed eight people, mostly young women. He heard the soft sound of dead leaves breaking under foot but didn't turn or indicate in any way that he'd heard it. After all a normal human wouldn't, but Sam was hardly a normal human. Honestly he didn't know what he was anymore but he knew fully human wasn't it. He felt the shift in the air as the werewolf pounced, spinning around and quickly putting a bullet into the werewolf's heart. Blue eyes went wide before dulling to grey even as the life fled from them and the fangs and claws vanished to reveal a human male, about thirty years old. Sam sighed and leant down, gently closing his eyes and then stepped back and the body simply ignited, burning quickly.

He put the Colt away and then headed back into town. He made his way back to the hotel and headed into the shower straight away. He was covered in muck and mud from when he'd slipped in the woods. It had been raining for the last four days so the footing had been very treacherous. He was soon clean and then he slipped into bed. He didn't miss motel beds at all, half the time they weren't long enough for him. Dean had insisted on making sure when Sam travelled he always stayed in proper hotels and had top of the line gear. Over the years Sam had managed to put away some money, enough for emergencies but nothing like what Dean made. Having a boss did have its perks.

* * *

Dean quickly hid his weapons and slipped away from the now empty alley. That fight had been very easy and almost disappointing. He sighed and headed for his car, the sun would be up soon so he needed to get home. It was weird, he'd lived in the apartment for years and it had never felt like a home before. But now, with Sam there it did. He envied Sam his freedom in choosing his hunts and where he went. But he had backup where Sam didn't, he might not have a Squire but there were many in the city who would come if he called. Even if Sam called another hunter for aide they were so spread out that the odds were no one would get there in time. Sure, Sam may be pretty impossible to kill but that didn't mean he was totally un-killable or that no one would ever find his weakness.

Dean walked into the apartment and hesitated before smiling and hanging his jacket up. "Hey Sammy!" He called and sure enough Sam emerged from the hallway, hair damp from the shower.

"Hey Dean, dinner's on the counter." Sam ducked back into his room to grab a shirt and then joined Dean in the kitchen where his brother was emptying the takeout containers. They collapsed on the couch and turned the tv on to watch before Dean headed to the shower and then bed while Sam relaxed for a while before doing the same.

* * *

Dean groaned and rolled over, grabbing his phone. "Yeah?"

"Sorry to wake you Dean." Acheron commented and Dean sat up, suddenly wide awake.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern, Acheron had called once since coming to see him and meeting Sam. That had been to let him know of the death of several Squires in the city. Dean had managed to solve that problem and they had been replaced.

"How do you feel about New Orleans?"

Dean groaned. "Please tell me you're just asking for the fun of it?"

"Sorry. But with Kyrian and Talon now mortal I need someone else here. Valerius can't patrol the place by himself."

"What about Sam?"

"I slipped his details into the Squires database. As far as anyone knows he is your Squire and your several times removed nephew. That should keep him safe."

"Thanks for that."

"Will he have problems moving?"

"Shouldn't. He'll just have to spread the word that he isn't handling everything out this way anymore. How soon do you need me?"

"As soon as possible. A house has been set up for you and I will see you there."

"Alright. See you soon."

* * *

"House? This isn't a house." Sam commented and Dean nodded, this was a mansion! Dean entered the code and the gates swung open and he drove in, Sam following on his bike. They parked in the garage and headed inside. Their belongings had already arrived so all they had to do was pick a room each and unpack.

"You been here recently?" Dean asked once they were done and downstairs.

"Not in over a decade. For the history this place has there haven't been a lot of problems. But if there have been a lot of you guys here maybe that's why."

"Could be." He agreed. New York hadn't had a lot of Daimons considering its size while New Orleans was almost over run most of the time. And yet hunters got a lot of work in New York and barely any in New Orleans, it had to be connected somehow. "So what will you do?"

"I can still travel around or…well….."

"Sam?" Dean sat up and Sam shrugged.

"I always wanted to…go to college." He admitted softly and Dean blinked before grinning.

"Well you look young enough and it'd help fit your cover as a Squire. You want to then go for it kiddo."

"You mean it?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Sure. I always thought you'd love it. You've been hunting for so long Sam, you deserve a break."

"Okay." Sam grinned and Dean chucked a pillow at him which started a pillow fight.

_TBC…._


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 6**

Sam stared around at the campus full of students and took a deep breath, fighting the urge to clutch his books closer. He hadn't had any formalised education in decades and it had changed a lot since he was a child. Sure he'd kept up with advances in the world but this was different. He wished Dean was here but that was impossible since he was taking day classes. He took another deep breath and squared his shoulders before heading across the campus, looking for his first class. He could do this.

* * *

"How was it?"

"Okay. Harder than I thought." Sam tossed his backpack down and then flopped on the couch.

"You'll pick it up quick." Dean told him even as he stretched and then plated dinner up, well breakfast for him.

"Anything interesting tonight?"

"Not unless I run into Valerius. That man has a serious chip on his shoulder, even for one of us. He hates anyone not Roman or nobility."

"How does that work? For all he knows you're descended from Rome after all."

"Yeah but unless you can prove it then we're just American peasants." Dean checked his weapons and then pulled on his jacket. "Got homework to do before bed?" He teased and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Jerk. Be careful out there and call if you need me."

"Yes Mom. Don't wait up." With that he left and Sam stretched out on the couch to read his textbooks.

* * *

Dean checked the slip of paper and then walked up to the gate and pressed the buzzer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I was wondering if Kyrian is home? I took his old job and was hoping for some tips." He offered in case whoever had answered didn't know. The gate opened silently and he slipped in and up to the house. The door opened and he looked up at the person that had to be Kyrian, why were the others always taller than him? He was six foot, which was not short! Even if his own younger brother towered over him. "Kyrian?"

"You must be the new guy Ash brought in." Kyrian looked him over.

"Dean Winchester. Just thought I'd stop by and introduce myself."

"Come on in." Kyrian opened the door wider and let him inside.

"Wow." Dean whispered as he looked around. "I though the place Ash got us was big."

"Us?"

"Me and Sam, he's my…not sure how many greats nephew. He just started at the university. He's also my Squire. He's used to my apartment in New York or living on the road before he started working for me."

"Good that you still have family."

"Yeah, he's named for my baby brother, his grandfather. Looks a lot like him too."

"If you don't mind me asking, how long?"

"Not even two hundred years old yet, died in May 1863." He answered. He smiled softly at the sight of a woman with a baby. "No need to ask how you got out."

"Amanda, this is Dean Winchester, the newest Dark Hunter in town. And this little lady is Marissa." He picked the baby up and she squealed at her father.

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Well you're politer than many of your kind." Amanda teased and Kyrian rolled his eyes. "Make yourself comfortable and I'll leave you boys to chat, need to see if this little monster will finally sleep." Amanda left them to talk about the city and the common trouble spots.

Dean glanced at his phone as it rang an hour later and then answered it. "Hey Sammy, what's up?" Dean listened to him and grinned. "Sure, I'll pick some up on the way home. Now get some sleep, school in the morning." He laughed at Sam's answer and then hung up. "World's biggest mother-hen." He told Kyrian and the older man laughed.

"The sign of a good Squire."

* * *

"Hi, I'm Nick."

"Sam." They shook hands and put their books down on the table. "So where do you want to start?"

"Not sure. You know anything about this stuff?" Nick looked at the other make, he was wearing sunglasses inside?

"No. So research first."

"Sounds right." They got up to search for what they needed. "You a first year?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Nope, just the first time this class hasn't clashed with all my others. So where are you from, you don't sound like a native."

"Unlike you. Most recently New York but I was born in Kansas. Dad moved around a lot for work. Now I live with my Uncle, he got transferred her for work and I followed since the schooling opportunities were good. Plus Dean needs someone around to make sure he eats and stuff. What about you?"

"Still live with my Mom, she works at Sanctuary, it's a local institution. I used to work for this guy, Kyrian, but he's retired with a family now. So I'm focusing on my studies."

Sam blinked. Kyrian…could it be? "Did Kyrian work for a guy named Ash?"

"Yeah….how do you?"

"Cause Dean took Kyrian's old job. Get the feeling we have the same one."

"You're a Squire?" Nick hissed and Sam nodded.

"Nice to meet you."

"Huh. Well I guess knowing makes things easier. "So what's your 'uncle' like?"

"He is my uncle, well great something uncle. His younger brother is my grandfather back from the Nineteenth century, he wouldn't leave Dean after he died so he was his first Squire. Been a family tradition ever since till my Dad. After he died I found Dean and took on the job."

"Wow. Kyrian brought me into this. He saved my life and gave me a job, turned my life around."

"Sounds like a good guy."

"He is."

* * *

Nick sat at the bar, watching over his mother as she worked. He looked up as someone sat beside him and grinned. "Sneak out for the night?"

"Very funny Nick. Haven't seen you in a few days so I thought I'd stop by before meeting up with Julian."

"Research project. Actually my partner's a very interesting guy. Apparently his uncle works for Ash?"

"Dean, he came around a few nights ago to introduce himself. So you met...Sam?"

"Yeah. Seems like a good guy though he has a weird thing with sunglasses, like Ash. I've never seen him take them off."

"Dean mentioned something, a vision issue."

"Oh. Wonder if it affects class and how do I offer to help without…"

"Sounding obnoxious?"

"Yeah."

"No idea. Just see if he's having issues and then help out if he is." Kyrian suggested.

"Thanks. So what's Dean like?"

"Nice guy, willing to listen and learn."

"So nothing like you?"

"Ha ha. I better go, say hi to your Mom for me."

"I will."

_TBC…_


End file.
